Vαlentine Dαy Kiss
by Queen - K i r e i
Summary: Ryoma odia San Valentín y Sakuno es la mujer más irritante de todo el mundo. - - RyoSaku.


A/N: Bueno, he aquí mi primer RyoSaku. En realidad, es una adaptación de otro fic mío llamado "Valentine Kiss" en la sección de Naruto. Creí que sería aplicable a esta pareja también así que, aquí está (y sí, es del día de los enamorados y estamos en septiembre, pero ya qué XD)…** reviews?**

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que sea reconocible me pertenece.

* * *

**Valentine Day Kiss**

* * *

En opinión de Ryoma el día de los enamorados era, definitivamente, un lastre. No podía existir una fecha más insustancial y estúpida que esa, y el hecho de que la cifra de chocolates, poemas y demás regalos inútiles que de alguna forma lograban invadir la seguridad de su casillero ascendiera hasta lo incalculable, no ayudaba a que su impresión de este día mejorara. Y es que era como si una vez al año, la atmósfera de toda la tierra cambiara y el mundo como lo conocía fuera reemplazado por el universo empalagoso de las novelas que tanto le gustaba leer a su prima.

Pero no eran los regalos, ni esas bazofias que atentaban contra la literatura y la hombría lo que verdaderamente le resultaba irritante, sino que el hecho de que el noventa y nueve por ciento de la población femenina de la escuela pareciera entrar en un estado permanente de locura sobrecargada de hormonas, dispuestas a asesinarse entre ellas con tal de ser las primeras en atacar con chocolate casero al espécimen de cromosoma XY más cercano.

Y no tenía problema alguno en admitir, sin ninguna pizca de modestia, que el blanco escogido regularmene era_ él_. Así pertenecieran a la misma clase o se encontrara al lado opuesto del edificio. Las mujeres de por sí eran extrañas y molestas (esa chica Osakada era el mejor ejemplo) y tratar de descifrar su escabrosa mente nunca había sido sencillo para él.

Pero cuando además las hormonas les atrofiaban el sentido común en esa época, era simplemente imposible.

Por suerte, aquel infierno no duraba más allá de un día, ya que incluso aquellas que eran rechazadas se olvidaban de sus lloriqueos momentáneos y se preparaban para engatusar al pobre tipo al año siguiente. Por otra parte, las que sí habían salido victoriosas se sentían satisfechas por su hazaña, ya que sabían que dentro de exactamente un mes recibirían algo mucho mejor que lo que ellas habían regalado, gracias a esa tradición igual de sosa que era el_ Día Blanco_.

Era por ese tipo de situaciones que a veces extrañaba tanto Estados Unidos…

Así que después de analizar el panorama y llegar a la conclusión de que sus posibilidades de tener un día tranquilo eran nulas, Ryoma estaba más que dispuesto a largarse a entrenar a su patio trasero—por una semana, _al menos_—distanciado de chocolates con formas extrañas y feromonas descontroladas. Aunque no fue capaz de dar ni dos pasos, cuando su cuerpo se topó con algo suave y de ojos rojizos que detuvo sus movimientos en seco: Ryuzaki. Habría sabido que se trataba de ella aún con los ojos cerrados; su delicado aroma—una mezcla dulce y frutal, de fresa, frambuesa o algo así—se le hacía inconfundible después de tantos años de conocerla.

Eso y su andar algo torpe e inseguro, claro, que no había variado con los años.

—Ryoma-kun… —oh_,_ _mierda_. El que lo llamara así era un hecho que tendría que aceptar por toda su vida, pero el tono con que lo había pronunciado nunca presagiaba nada bueno, porque significaba que: O bien quería que la entrenara el próximo fin de semana a una hora inhumana de la mañana, o peor aún, venía a entregarle regalos y cartas de amor de otras chicas.

Bufó con fastidio. Ya le había comentado que era demasiado amable y que debía aprender a decir no, pero supuso que ella era un caso perdido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el chico, de mala gana.

—Te estaba buscando, es San Valentín… sí, lo sé, lo detestas. Pero déjame acabar —agregó nada más al ver su expresión. Ryoma no supo por qué, pero le costó trabajo reprimir una sonrisa—. A ti no te gusta esta fecha, pero no puedes evitar que las chicas quieran acercarse y hacerte obsequios, y eso me incluye a mí porque te he traído esto —finalizó con una sonrisa, mientras le extendía un regalo con un lindo envoltorio.

El prodigio parpadeó unos segundos y miró receloso el paquete frente a él, arqueando las cejas. Aunque a Sakuno no pareció agradarle nada su cara de incredulidad, ya que inmediatamente lo miró de forma significativa, como retándolo siquiera a rechazarlo. Rodando los ojos, aceptó el regalo a la fuerza. Aunque eso pareció ser suficiente para la chica.

—No fue tan difícil recibirlo, ¿verdad?

—Hn.

—_Mou_, Ryoma-kun —posó las manos en su cadera y lo miró con algo de enfado, arrugando un poco su nariz—. Deberías ser un poco más amable.

—¿Tú lo hiciste? —inquirió él, ignorando lo anterior y esta vez examinando con más cuidado lo que tenía en sus manos. No es que le sorprendiera que Ryuzaki le preparara algo para comer (y secretamente lo agradecía bastante), pero no se esperaba algo así—y es que después de quitar sin cuidado alguno el delicado papel de tonalidades rosadas, descubrió un chocolate bastante elaborado, con un perfecto dibujo de su raqueta y una pelota de tenis junto a ella.

Tenía que admitir que el detalle había sido… considerado.

—Claro que sí, ¿por qué te sorprende tanto? —replicó ya no algo molesta, sino que claramente ofendida.

El chico quiso entornar los ojos otra vez.

—No lo decía por eso —su voz era áspera—. Es sólo que me sorprendiste. No tenías que haberte molestado, Ryuzaki.

Ryoma no supo si sus mejillas se habían sonrojado debido a la indignación que aún sentía, o por su último comentario que había sonado más que amistoso. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿de dónde había salido ese comentario?

—Ryoma-kun, espera —Sakuno comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso, al parecer olvidando completamente su enfado anterior. Era una chica extraña. Comenzó a acercarse mientras hurgueteaba entre sus cosas, sin notar que había quedado por lo menos a un palmo de distancia. Aunque él estaba más que consciente de su proximidad—. Algunas chicas de la clase me pidieron que te entregara esto, no les quise dar esperanzas, pero tampoco quise decirles que no porque…

Nada más al comenzar a escuchar lo que iba a decirle, dejó de prestarle atención completamente. Lo último que le importaba en esos momentos eran esas desquiciadas y sus delirios amorosos. Iba a comenzar su retirada, pero algo lo detuvo—Ryuzaki había sido bastante amable con él. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era escucharla. O _pretender_ que lo hacía, al menos.

Trató de concentrarse en alguna otra cosa; tenis, el nuevo juego de video que acababa de comprarse, Karupin… pero rápidamente se quedó sin distracciones mentales, así que se limitó a observarla a ella—sus ojos grandes y profundos que oscilaban entre el café y el carmesí, la forma en que se quitaba el mechón de la cara, o cómo se lamía ligeramente los labios antes de hablar.

¿Y desde cuándo se pintaba los labios? Esta era la primera vez que la veía siquiera con un poco de maquillaje, aunque una parte inconsciente y oculta de su mente no podía pasar por alto que se veía atractiva así. De hecho, esa misma parte inconsciente fue la que lo obligó a darle un vistazo a su cuerpo, que claramente estaba lejos de ser un gesto meramente amistoso.

Ugh, cómo odiaba a los genes de su padre en estos momentos…

Sakuno seguía parloteando como nunca antes en su vida, contándole acerca de sus compañeras cuyos nombres ni siquiera conocía, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado notando cómo su ligero vestido rosa pálido se ajustaba perfectamente su figura y abrazaba sus delicadas curvas.

_Demonios_.

Lo mejor sería hacer una retirada rápida, antes de que su orgullo y dignidad comenzaran a desmoronarse por su culpa.

—Me voy —fue todo lo que dijo, antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a las afueras de Seigaku. Contó tres segundos exactos y, tal como lo había premeditado, Sakuno interrumpió su improvisado monólogo al instante. Si incluso, hasta podía imaginar su expresión desconcertada.

_Che_, todo el tiempo que había transcurrido y aún seguía siendo tan predecible como siempre.

—¿A dónde vas? —repitió, nuevamente irritada, caminando para alcanzarlo. Ryoma perfectamente pudo haberse largado de allí, pero por alguna razón sintió la irrefrenable necesidad de quedarse a escucharla. Quizás en su interior sabía que se lo debía, después de haber ignorado su parloteo una vez que le había entregado el chocolate (que de todas formas llevaba en su mano, cabe agregar).

—Lejos de aquí. Hasta que este estúpido día haya acabado.

—Oh, ¿o sea que Ryoma-kun está huyendo? —aventuró Sakuno, con algo de irritación en su voz. Y con algo de burla mal disimulada, también.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó él, deteniéndose de golpe para encararla y con un brillo nada agradable en sus ojos.

—Lo sabes perfectamente.

—No, no sé —gruñó, ya irritado por el rumbo inútil que estaba tomando la conversación—. Pero sería _genial_ si me lo pudieses aclarar.

—Ryoma-kun…

—_Ryuzaki._

La chica suspiró y se lamió los labios antes de comenzar a hablar. Era bastante favorable que no supiera cómo trabajaba en esos momentos su juvenil mente, ya que de ser así se habría espantado al notar que estaba repasando la imagen de ella remojando sus labios.

—Me refiero a cómo estás evadiendo el tema y quieres salir corriendo —disparó con una falta de sutileza poco característica en ella. Definitivamente el carácter de su abuela estaba cosechando frutos en su nieta de diecisiete años. Ryoma abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero luego se transformaron en dos rendijas ambarinas.

—Pero creo que eso no es algo que te incumba. Sería mejor que te metieras en tus propios asuntos, Ryuzaki.

Claro que se arrepintió casi al instante de sus palabras, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Tienes razón —Sakuno pareció afectada por el tono duro de sus palabras, pero se compuso rápidamente—. Pero eso es algo habitual entre nosotros, ¿no?

Echizen suspiró, cerrando los ojos un momento. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo su compañera—cuando ambos tenían doce años y ella albergaba sentimientos más que profundos hacia su persona, que él ni siquiera había notado en ese entonces. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando volvió de Estados Unidos y se encontró nuevamente con la chica, más alta, menos tímida y más segura de sí misma. Aunque, en esencia, seguía siendo la misma.

Su relación mejoró bastante desde ese año… eran casi amigos, podría decirse.

Ryoma recordaba haber aprobado mentalmente aquellos cambios en ella, a pesar de seguir usando esas molestas trenzas—aunque fue en su primer año de secundaria que decidió dejarlas, cortando un poco su cabello y dándole un aspecto mucho más maduro que le sentaba bastante bien. Aunque, para su molestia, no había sido el único en notarlo, claro.

—Lo dije porque no lo entenderías. Es un tema sin importancia, no vale la pena hablar de ello.

—¡Lo entiendo, pero parece que nunca quieres hablar nada conmigo! —le criticó, obligándolo a entornar los ojos; siempre había considerado a Ryuzaki como la chica más cuerda y tranquila que conocía, pero al parecer incluso ella tenía arranques histéricos—. Sé que no somos los mejores amigos, pero creí que nuestra relación había mejorado con los años. Si te pregunto es porque quiero entenderte, pero tú no me dejas. Te debería haber dejado solo, pero aquí estoy, preocupándome por ti y haciéndote chocolate… —suspiró—. Debí haber dejado que pasaras el día solo y darle tu chocolate a otra persona. Si hasta Horio-kun y Kintaro-kun estuvieron más agradecidos que tú cuando les entregué el suyo.

Hasta ahí todo iba relativamente bien: Había incluido a Horio en la conversación, lo que era una buena distracción y—un momento… ¿Kintaro?

—¿Que tú qué? —le preguntó hostilmente, provocando que Sakuno lo mirase sorprendida. No sabía por qué, pero la sola mención de su autodenominado eterno rival lo había puesto de mal humor. Aunque cuando analizó la oración completa, su mal humor se transformó en furia mal disimulada.

¿Sakuno le había regalado _chocolates_ a Horio y a _Tooyama_ _Kintaro? _¿Y a cuántos más?

—¿Qué te ocurre? —la chica ladeó un poco su cabeza y frunció el ceño ligeramente. Si hubiese estado un poco más sereno, se habría preocupado por lo atento que estaba de cada gesto y movimiento que ella hacía, pero en ese momento ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad.

—¿Le regalaste chocolate al idiota ese? —bramó al fin, prácticamente reprendiéndola con la mirada. Pasmada, abrió la boca para responder, pero la interrumpió—. _¿Por qué?_

—¿Cómo que por qué? Porque es mi amigo y porque San Valentín consiste justamente en eso, ¿acaso estás celoso o algo así? —preguntó con evidente sarcasmo, pero al ver su expresión amargada, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa—. ¿Ryoma-kun?

Aquello fue como una bofetada para que reaccionara.

—¿De qué hablas? Sólo te lo preguntaba porque no tiene lógica que le hagas obsequios a alguien a quien no le importas en lo más mínimo —comentó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, y al menos concluyó fue bastante creíble y convincente. Pero la expresión en los ojos de ella provocó que la satisfacción por su respuesta se transformara en un pesado sentimiento de culpa. El mensaje en la mirada de la chica era bastante claro: _Tú me tratas peor que todos los demás._

Hubo un incómodo silencio, y fue Sakuno quien lo cortó.

—Tienes razón, no tiene lógica —agachó la vista y juntó sus manos, fingiendo un repentino interés en sus uñas—. Y ya no te preocupes, no te quitaré más tiempo y así podrás hacer lo que quieras. Nos vemos otro día —se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose seguramente a su casa u otro lugar en donde estuviese lejos de él, pero Ryoma la retuvo por la cintura antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos siquiera. Sakuno lo miró boquiabierta, aunque la expresión de Echizen no era muy distinta a la suya.

Es más, iba a soltarla inmediatamente antes de que la situación se volviera aún más incómoda y vergonzosa, pero sus dedos parecían no querer obedecer las órdenes de su cerebro.

—¿Q-Qué haces? —Sakuno no trató de zafarse de su agarre, pero no por eso dejaba de mirarlo como si estuviera a punto de lanzarle una pelota de tenis a la cara. Ryoma trató de relajar la situación y dejarla libre, pero al parecer los mandatos de su mente seguían perdidos por algún lugar desconocido y no bajaban hasta el resto de su cuerpo.

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Todo era muy extraño; la repentina atracción hacia Ryuzaki y sus ridiculeces, la ira al enterarse que le había regalado chocolates a esos dos idiotas – en especial a Tooyama –, su perfume, la ingenuamente provocativa forma en que se mordía el labio, sus pestañas larguísimas que oscurecían sus ojos, la brisa que levantaba la parte inferior del vestido de forma casi imperceptible… esos y cientos de otros detalles más que parecieron nublarle el sentido común, sin que pudiera evitar lo que haría a continuación.

—No tengo idea —y sin más explicación que esa, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. Apasionada y violentamente. Sabía que había estado enamorada de él cuando niños, pero realmente esperaba que su mente no guardara algún tipo de fantasía infantil y cursi sobre el primer beso de ambos, de esas que tienen un atardecer de fondo y sale un arco iris de la nada._ Realmente_, ya que el escenario que formulaba en su cabeza en esos momentos difería considerablemente de lo que se podía llamar inocente y puro.

—Qué bien —logró pronunciar ella, sonriendo, cuando se separaron por la falta de aire—. Me gusta cuando no lo sabes todo, Ryoma-kun —volvió a juntar su boca con la de él y se besaron con incluso más fervor que hace un momento atrás. Enredó los brazos en su cuello, mientras el chico la sostenía con fuerza por la cintura, estrechándola contra su cuerpo hasta sentir el palpitar de su corazón contra el suyo.

Su mano comenzó a subir por el muslo de la chica y lo único que evitó que hiciera algo de lo que después podría arrepentirse, fue la inesperada duda que le asaltó en ese momento; ¿De dónde diablos había aprendido Sakuno a besar así? O mejor dicho, ¿_con quién_ diablos había estado para aprender a besar de esa forma?

Una serie de pensamientos de esa índole parecieron adueñarse de su mente, haciendo que la excitación y todo rastro de libido comenzaran a extinguirse, dejándolo… _caliente,_ pero también furioso. Obviamente no era una buena combinación. Sakuno se dio cuenta del súbito cambio y alzó la mirada de forma interrogante.

—¿Con quién has estado saliendo? —la pregunta salió más cargada de furia y celos de lo que a Ryoma le hubiese gustado, pero Sakuno no pareció intimidarse en absoluto.

—No he salido con nadie —lo miró seriamente a los ojos, como queriendo darle más credibilidad a sus palabras—. De hecho, desde que te fuiste a Estados Unidos yo… yo nunca… —su rostro comenzó a enrojecer y Echizen no necesitó más explicaciones para entender sus palabras. Sakuno aún era virgen y aquella información le había causado más alegría y satisfacción que cualquier otra noticia que pudieran haberle dado.

Y aunque la excitación del momento se hubiese ido al demonio, su ego realzado llenaba ese espacio en su totalidad.

—Hn —esbozó una sonrisa de lo más sardónica y seleccionó el tono más arrogante de todo su repertorio—. ¿Entonces te has estado reservando para mí, _Ryuzaki?_

—¡No tienes por qué decirlo de esa forma! —la aludida se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado—. Lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupada en el equipo y no he tenido tiempo para citas ni nada por el estilo. Tampoco te tienes que dar tanta importancia, Ryoma-kun.

—Lástima —comentó, separándose de ella y encogiéndome de hombros—. Porque durante todos estos años yo _sí_ me he estado reservando para una sola mujer, pero veo que no fue algo recíproco —tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no sonreír ante su expresión asombrada y confundid—. Creo que es la segunda vez que me equivoco en el día, ¿no?

—¿Qué? O sea que tú nun–nunca has… —Sakuno balbuceó unas cuantas incoherencias más, antes de sacudir su cabeza y mirarlo retadoramente—. ¡Pues no te creo! Han pasado muchos años y perfectamente pudiste haber… y tu club de fans, en donde se nota a leguas que son un montón de… ¡Argh! ¡Me rindo!

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la escuela, con los brazos cruzados y con la nariz en el aire, sonrojada y refunfuñando como una cría.

—Siempre haces esto, Ryoma-kun. Me dejas con la duda y esperas a que yo tenga que comprobar si lo que me dices es cierto, eres… ¡eres imposible! Sigue tu propia tradición para este día, y disfruta el resto de lo que queda _solo_.

Totalmente ajena a su sonrisa de satisfacción y a que aún traía consigo el chocolate que le había regalado, se adelantó unos cuantos pasos y decidió ignorar al chico por el resto del camino. Ryoma rodó los ojos ante eso, pero la mueca no desapareció de su rostro; Ryuzaki podía ser torpe, algo despistada y demasiado amable para su propio bien, pero en algo sí que tenía razón: Siempre tenía que comprobar si sus acciones eran verdaderas y, en este caso en particular, sólo existía _una_ forma de verificar si lo que le había dicho era cierto.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella lo notara también.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
